de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hoe te Dienen in Harmonie Met Gods Wil
Vandaag bespreken we hoe God te dienen in jullie geloof. Aan welke voorwaarden moeten mensen die God dienen voldoen, wat moeten zij begrijpen? Waar wijken jullie af in het dienen van God? Het is belangrijk dat jullie dit alles goed begrijpen. Deze kwesties hebben betrekking op hoe jullie geloven in God, hoe jullie het door de Heilige Geest geleide pad bewandelen, hoe alles van jullie geregeld is door God, en ze zullen je in staat stellen om elke stap van Gods werk in jou te kennen. Als jullie dit punt bereiken, zullen jullie waarderen wat geloof in God is, hoe jullie op de juiste manier in God dienen te geloven, en hoe jullie je moeten voegen naar Gods wil. Dit zal jullie volledig en volkomen gehoorzaam maken aan Gods werk, zonder klacht, zonder oordeel, zonder analyse en al helemaal zonder onderzoek. Verder zullen jullie allen in staat zijn om gehoorzaam te zijn aan God tot in de dood, en God toe te staan jullie te sturen en te slachten als een schaap, zodat jullie allemaal de Petrus van de jaren ‘90 kunnen worden, en God lief kunnen hebben tot het uiterste zelfs aan het kruis, zonder enig geklaag. Alleen dan zullen jullie in staat zijn om te leven als de Petrus van de jaren ‘90. Ieder mens met het oprechte voornemen God te dienen, kan dat doen. Maar alleen wie steeds Gods wil als leidraad neemt en Zijn wil begrijpt, is geschikt en heeft het recht om Hem te dienen. Jullie hebben zelf wel gezien dat er veel mensen zijn die denken dat ze God dienen door met veel vuur Zijn woord te verspreiden, zich voor Hem uit te sloven, uit te putten, dingen op te geven, enzovoorts; zelfs nog meer religieuze mensen denken dat ze Hem dienen door met de Bijbel in de hand overal in de wereld het evangelie van het koninkrijk der hemelen te verkondigen en mensen te redden door hen over te halen berouw te tonen en te boeten voor hun zonden; er zijn vele religieuze leiders die denken dat ze God dienen als ze na hun studie aan het seminarie in allerlei kerken preken en mensen met Bijbelverzen de les lezen; veel van onze broeders en zusters denken dat ze God dienen door nooit te trouwen en geen gezin te stichten, maar hun hele leven aan God te wijden; er zijn ook mensen in arme gebieden die denken dat ze de Heer dienen door voor hun broeders en zusters ziektes te genezen en geesten uit te drijven, voor hen te bidden en hen te dienen; onder jullie zijn er velen die denken dat je de Heer dient als je veel bidt, alle kerkdiensten afloopt en Zijn woorden je eten en drinken zijn; zo, zijn er ook mensen die zeggen dat je de Heer dient door een kerkelijk leven te leiden. Maar slechts weinig mensen begrijpen wat het echt is om de Heer te dienen. Er zijn weliswaar zoveel mensen die Hem dienen als er sterren aan de hemel zijn, maar slechts heel weinig die Hem rechtstreeks kunnen dienen en Hem kunnen dienen volgens Zijn wil. Waarom zeg ik dit? Omdat jullie eigenlijk niet begrijpen wat 'de Heer dienen' werkelijk betekent en nauwelijks een idee hebben hoe je de Heer volgens Zijn wil moet dienen. Vandaag bespreken we hoe te dienen overeenkomstig Gods wil, welke manier van dienen Zijn wil tevreden stelt. Om de Heer te kunnen dienen volgens Zijn wil, is het belangrijk allereerst te begrijpen in welk soort mensen Hij vreugde vindt en welk soort Hij verafschuwt, welk soort mensen Hij vervolmaakt, en welk soort mensen toegerust zijn om Hem te dienen. Dit moeten jullie je in ieder geval eigen maken. Verder is het belangrijk dat jullie inzien wat het doel van Gods werk is en welk werk Hij op dit moment wil doen. Als jullie dat eenmaal begrijpen, kunnen jullie geleid door Zijn woorden binnentreden en de opdracht op je nemen die Hij aan jullie toevertrouwt. Als jullie Gods woorden eenmaal in de praktijk hebben ervaren en Zijn werk werkelijk begrijpen, zijn jullie toegerust om Hem te dienen. En terwijl jullie Hem dienen, opent Hij de ogen van jullie ziel, zodat jullie een nog duidelijker en beter begrip van Zijn werk krijgen. Als je binnentreedt in die werkelijkheid, wordt je ervaring nog diepgaander en echter. Ieder van jullie die dat heeft ervaren, kan zich door alle kerken heen bewegen om zijn broeders en zusters te ondersteunen, zodat jullie jezelf kunnen verbeteren door van elkaar te leren en een dieper inzicht vinden in jullie ziel. Pas als jullie dit hebben bereikt, kunnen jullie God dienen volgens Zijn wil en door Hem te dienen vervolmaakt worden. Mensen die God dienen, moeten Zijn vertrouweling zijn. Ze moeten mensen zijn in wie Hij vreugde vindt en die Hem onvoorwaardelijk trouw blijven. Of je nu handelt achter de rug van anderen of in hun zicht, altijd kan God zich in je verheugen en je blijft altijd overeind onder Zijn blik. En ongeacht hoe mensen je behandelen, je blijft altijd je eigen weg gaan en houdt de last van God steeds in gedachten. Dan pas kun je je een vertrouweling van God noemen. Vertrouwelingen van God kunnen Hem rechtstreeks dienen omdat God hen een belangrijke opdracht heeft gegeven en hen Zijn last te dragen geeft. Gods hart is hun hart, Zijn last is hun last. Ze denken niet aan succes of falen, zelfs als ze niets bereiken en uiteindelijk met lege handen staan, blijven ze in Hem geloven met een hart vol liefde voor Hem. Daarom zijn zulke mensen Zijn vertrouwelingen. Gods vertrouwelingen zijn ook de mensen die Hem het meest na staan. Alleen Gods vertrouwelingen kunnen Zijn rusteloosheid en Zijn verlangens delen. Hun vlees is pijnlijk en zwak, maar om de Heer te behagen laten ze wat hen lief is achter zich en dulden ze de pijn. De Heer geeft zulke mensen een extra zware last te dragen, want in hen drukt Hij uit wat Hij wil doen. Daarom vindt Hij vreugde in zulke mensen en kunnen zij Hem dienen volgens Zijn wil. Alleen zij kunnen samen met Hem heersen. Het moment dat je werkelijk een vertrouweling van God wordt, is het moment dat je samen met Hem mag heersen. De reden dat Jezus de opdracht die God Hem had gesteld – de verlossing van de mensheid – kon volbrengen, is dat Hij nooit Zijn eigen plan trok, maar altijd Gods wil als leidraad nam. Hij was ook de vertrouweling die jullie het beste kennen – God Zelf. (Feitelijk was Hij God Zelf, zoals God heeft getuigd – ik noem Jezus hier als voorbeeld om deze kwestie uit te leggen.) Hij kon Gods uitvoering van Zijn plannen als uitgangspunt nemen en bad steeds tot Zijn hemelse Vader om te vragen wat Zijn wil was. “Vader!” bad Hij. “Wat Uw wil is, volbrengt U. Ga niet uit van mijn bedoelingen, volg Uw eigen plan. De mensen zijn zwak, maar waarom zou u zich om hen bekommeren? Hoe kunnen mensen, die als mieren in Uw hand zijn, Uw zorg waard zijn? Mijn enige wens is dat ik uw wil kan uitvoeren, dat u met mij kunt doen wat u wilt doen.” Toen Jezus op weg ging naar Jeruzalem, deed Zijn hart pijn alsof er een mes in werd omgedraaid, maar Hij overwoog geen moment om Zijn belofte te breken. Een sterke kracht dreef Hem onophoudelijk voort naar de plek waar Hij aan het kruis zou worden genageld. Uiteindelijk werd Hij gekruisigd en werd Hij het symbool van een zondig lichaam. Daarmee volbracht hij Zijn werk, de verlossing van de mensheid. Hij ontsteeg de greep van de dood en het dodenrijk: voor Zijn aangezicht verloren de dood, de hel en het dodenrijk hun macht en werden ze door Hem overwonnen. In de drieëndertig jaar dat Jezus leefde, deed Hij steeds Zijn best om Gods wil te behagen in overeenkomst met Gods werk op dat moment. Hij dacht nooit aan persoonlijk succes of falen, maar volgde in al Zijn plannen de wil van Zijn Hemelse Vader. Daarom zei God, nadat Jezus gedoopt was: “Dit is mijn geliefde Zoon, in hem vind ik vreugde.” Omdat Jezus God voor Zijn aangezicht diende volgens Zijn wil, legde God de zware last van het verlossen van de mensheid op Jezus' schouders. Jezus was toegerust op deze zware taak en had het recht hem te vervullen. Zijn hele leven leed hij onvoorstelbaar veel voor God en werd hij ontelbaar vaak door Satan op de proef gesteld, maar nooit verloor hij de moed. God gaf Jezus deze zware taak juist omdat Hij Zijn zoon vertrouwde en liefhad. Daarom zei Hij persoonlijk: “Dit is mijn geliefde Zoon, in hem vind ik vreugde.” Alleen Jezus kon, in die tijd, deze opdracht volbrengen. Dit was een deel van de waarheid dat God door Zijn werk de mensheid zou verlossen in het Tijdperk van Genade. Als jullie net als Jezus steeds Gods last in gedachten houden en jullie vlees verzaken, zal God jullie een zware taak toevertrouwen, zodat jullie kunnen voldoen aan de voorwaarden om Hem te dienen. Dan pas mag je stellen dat jullie Gods wil doen en Zijn opdracht volbrengen. Dan pas kun je zeggen dat jullie Hem werkelijk dienen. Durf je jezelf Gods vertrouweling te noemen als je jezelf vergelijkt met het voorbeeld van Jezus? Durf je te zeggen dat je Zijn wil doet? Dat je Hem werkelijk dient? Hoe kun je zeggen dat je Gods vertrouweling bent terwijl je op dit moment niet eens begrijpt hoe je Hem moet dienen? Is het dan niet godslastering als je zegt dat je Hem dient? Denk maar eens goed na of je nu eigenlijk God dient of jezelf. Je dient Satan terwijl je volhoudt dat je God dient – dat is toch godslastering? Vele mensen begeren achter Mijn rug om het geluk van een hoge status, ze denken alleen maar aan eten, slapen en de geneugten van het vlees en zijn steeds maar bang dat er geen uitweg is uit hun lichaam. In de kerk doen ze hun normale werk niet, maar profiteren ze van de inzet van anderen of gebruiken ze Mijn woorden om hun broeders en zusters de les te lezen. Ze plaatsen zichzelf boven anderen om de baas over hen te spelen. Die mensen roepen om het hardst dat ze Gods wil doen en beweren steeds dat ze Zijn vertrouwelingen zijn, maar is dat dan niet absurd? Als je de juiste intenties hebt, maar God niet kunt dienen volgens Zijn wil, ben je onwetend. Maar als je zegt dat je hem dient terwijl je intenties niet juist zijn, ben je iemand die zich tegen God verzet en zal Hij je straffen! Met zulke mensen heb ik geen medelijden! Mensen die in Gods huis profiteren van anderen, steeds op zoek zijn naar lichamelijk comfort, geen rekening houden met Gods belangen, maar altijd materieel voordeel voor zichzelf zoeken, zich niets gelegen laten liggen aan Gods wil; mensen wier doen en laten de Goddelijke toets der kritiek niet kan doorstaan, die liegen en draaien om hun broeders en zusters te bedriegen; mensen die achterbaks zijn, als vossen die de wijngaarden binnendringen, steeds de druiven stelen en zomaar rondstappen tussen de wijnstokken, kunnen zulke mensen Gods vertrouwelingen zijn? Ben je dan Gods zegen waard? Als je geen enkele verantwoordelijkheid neemt voor je eigen leven en voor de kerk, ben je het dan waard van God een opdracht te ontvangen? Wie kan je nog vertrouwen als je zo bent? Als je zo God denkt te dienen, durft Hij je dan te belasten met een nog zwaardere taak? Dan komt daar toch niks van terecht? Ik vertel dit allemaal zodat jullie weten aan welke voorwaarden je moet voldoen om God te dienen volgens Zijn wil. Als jullie niet je hart aan God geven en niet als Jezus steeds Gods wil in gedachten houden, krijgen jullie nooit Zijn vertrouwen en zal uiteindelijk Zijn oordeel over je komen. Misschien heb je nu terwijl je God dient steeds de hoop Hem te kunnen bedriegen, maar Hij let ook op jou. Hoe dan ook, als je Hem bedriegt, zal Zijn genadeloze oordeel over je komen. Nu jullie op het juiste spoor zijn gezet om God te dienen, moeten jullie Hem eerst je hart geven, met onverdeelde loyaliteit: je hart is steeds op Hem gericht, of het nu voor Gods aangezicht is of in het zicht van andere mensen. Als je net als Jezus het oprechte voornemen hebt God lief te hebben, zal Hij je vervolmaken, zodat je iemand kan worden die Hem dient volgens Zijn wil. En als je dan werkelijk door God vervolmaakt wil zijn en Hem dient volgens Zijn wil, moet je je oude mening over je geloof wijzigen en je vroegere manier van dienen veranderen, zodat er nog meer delen in jezelf zijn die door Hem worden vervolmaakt. Zo zal Hij je nooit in de steek laten en zul je net als Petrus de voorhoede vormen van hen die God liefhebben. Als je nog steeds weigert rede te zien, ga je een einde als Judas tegemoet. Dat moet iedereen die in God gelooft begrijpen. De bijbeltekst is ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’